1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary image-processing technique is provided such that an apparatus such as a digital camera or a portable information terminal recognizes a scene of an image to be captured and automatically sets a white balance, an exposure, a focus point, and so on. Another exemplary image-processing technique is provided such that when a captured image is stored, an apparatus recognizes a scene of the captured image and automatically performs a process or an edit suitable for the scene.
In order to realize the above image processing, there is a technique of classifying objects on an image into genres of, for example, “human”, “automobile”, “dog”, and “chair”, using a convolution neural network as a method for the apparatus to recognize the scene (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In this technique of classifying the objects on the image into the genres, there are a method of using neural networks respectively for categories (said differently, a method of using multiple neural networks) and a method of using only one network while a label is given to image data to indicate a genre to which the image data belongs.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4532915
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2940933